The Fall of Italy
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: Italy trudged through the destroyed city of Rome he looked around at all the destruction tears in his eyes as pain shot through him as he felt more lives lost in a bombing of a nearby town by France, blood seeped through his jacket a large red splotch appearing but Italy bore it carrying on Trigger warning Suicide and Major Character Death


**Listened to Hymn to the Sea for the first part and then the Dream for the Second Part both from Titanic and both beautiful pieces hope you enjoy please Review**

* * *

Italy trudged through the destroyed city of Rome he looked around at all the destruction tears in his eyes as pain shot through him as he felt more lives lost in a bombing of a nearby town by France, blood seeped through his jacket a large red splotch appearing but Italy bore it carrying on

"Romano I have to find him ack!" he gasped as he felt his people suffering their cries in his head a gash now appearing on his side he clutched it but pushed on even though he began to be drowsy from the blood loss

He suddenly spotted Germany looking around the ruin's of the destroyed city

"Feliciano?" he heard the German call out looking around beside him walked Big brother Spain, who had Romano on his back it was clear that he was unconscious

Italy released a breath he did not know he had been holding as he stumbled over to the pair Germany immediately laid eye's on him and Italy gave a soft smile as he saw Germany begin to run over when a gunshot rang out, Italy looked down and touched the spot where the newest spot of blood blossomed

"Germany!" he managed to cry out before collapsing to the cobblestone street

"Italia no!" Germany cried out as he increased his speed and made it over to the Italian cradling him Italy gasped for breath coughing blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth Germany spotted America walking towards them pistol in hand, but dropped it immediately as he realized who he had shot Italy looked at Germany with a look of love, cupping his face as he drew in his last breath the hand falling to the ground his eyes went glazed over and he went limp head falling to the side

Britain came running up behind America gasping at the sight before him

"I killed a Nation Britain" America mumbled in complete shock making Britain gasp hand flying up to his mouth

Germany clutched the Italian sobbing silently into the dead Italians chest, he didn't agree with this war he hated it and now it had cost him the life of the one he loved, looking up at America with bloodshot eyes he reached into his pack and grabbed a cyanide pill and before anyone could stop him he took it immediately falling back into a seizure gasping for breath the other three nations watched helplessly as right before their eyes the great nation of Germany passed away clutching his beloved America was in tears he had caused this he clung to Britain as the Italian people came stumbling up

"Our great nation, he has fallen" one said falling to her knees in prayer soon they were surrounded by the surviving people of Rome all fell to their knees as they realized whom they've lost

"Wait you guys know of us?" America questioned

An old woman was helped up it was clear she had seen much in her lifetime dust covered her face but her face held strength

"Yes for several millennia our Ancestors knew of the personification of Italy and the other's and how he loved the nation of Germany they were both beloved as they were never at fault for their ruler's actions I remember Italy fondly as a little girl, we would play in the nearby meadow and make flower crowns till it was time for me to go home he was so kind hearted"

A murmur of agreement went throughout the group of people as the woman joined back in with the crowd 2 men came forward a stretcher held in each of their arms

"We need to get back to the camp I am sorry but we need to move them now" they said sadness evident

America nodded as they watched as Britain pulled out what looked to be an old fat flute which he recognized as an Ocarina and began to play a tune as the German men sang to the tune they recognized so well from funeral procession for military personnel in Germany they had heard

I once had a comrade,you will find no better. The drum called to battle, He walked at my side, In the same pace and step." They sung in German as the soldiers knelt down and gently closed the German's eyes and moved him onto the first stretcher crossing his arms on his chest

"A bullet came flying, Is my turn or yours? He was swept away, He lies at my feet, As if it were a part of me."

The soldier's moved to Italy as a gentle singing of Catholic Gregorian chanting joined in with the German people doing the same with the Italian as a little girl came forward quickly but carefully and placed a daisy on the Italians chest along with Germany's

"He still reaches out his hand to me, While I am about to reload. I cannot hold onto your hand, Keep you being (in eternal life) My good comrade." the Germans finished singing and the Chant came to an end as well Britain finished two people came forward flags clasped in their arms

"Here, this was mine from Germany before I immigrated here to be somewhat safe and be with my grandmother a person who represented the German people should be covered by his flag" she explained as she handed the flag over to America who took it carefully

"It's the same for me" the other said handing the Italian flag over

America handed the Italian flag over to one of the Soldiers he looked at Britain who nodded in silent understanding as he helped him lay the flag over Germany the men who had sang stood up and saluted in respect America then did the same for Italy as he heard the chanting begin again a sad tune this time

"We will get Germany, so you can focus on your fallen leader" Britain said gently to the Italian soldiers who nodded America bent down and facing forward in sync they lifted the stretcher the crowd split allowing them to go through sobbing could be heard as they walked down through the crowd

Prussia heard a gasp come from Hungary and he looked up through the tent flaps he could see America and Britain carrying a stretcher and two Italian army men carrying another a German flag covered the body of the one carried by America and Britain while the other carried by the Italian Military Men was covered by the Italian Flag

"Gott bitte Nien" Prussia said in German dropping the pen he'd been doing work with as they set down the stretchers America carefully walked up to Prussia handing him the Iron Cross Germany always wore around his neck and a bloodied white flag which concealed Italy's sword

"I am sorry it's all my fault, I mistook Italy for the enemy and shot him he shortly after passed and Germany he couldn't stop crying and he committed suicide with a cyanide pill"

Prussia tried to keep a strong resolution up but just couldn't he began crying as he went over and in between two stretchers and fell to his knees sobbing clutching the items that he had been given as the others looked on helplessly

The sky was gray as the masses filled into the church, not a dry eye in sight as each and everyone passed Prussia and Romano giving their condolences and thanking them for their brother's heroic sacrifices Romano was trying to hold it in as he made his way to his seat as everyone stood he turned along with Prussia to see France Canada Britain and America carrying his little brother's casket which had been draped with the Italian flag a bouquet of roses on top along which was held by Rosemary beads and an Iron Cross the Deep Mahogany wood glistened in the candle lit cathedral a soft gregorian chant floated through romano knew it was an old song of prayer he looked up to the Pope who nodded a solemn nod then looked up to the ceiling

"Mia fratello I hope you are happy and running with Grandpa Rome and Grandma Gaul, I hope my precious baby brother you are happy and if you can hear me you damn potato bastard take care of him" he thought as he looked back at the military procession as his brother's casket went by then the melody changed

The tapping of Drum's was heard along with trumpets as the German soldiers which now lined the center sang a song., Spain who stood beside him teared up

"That's the song which his people who were in Rome sang the day they died" he murmured as Germany's casket came into view it was a black mahogany the same as Italy's the German flag was draped over his with a wreath placed on top again with an Iron Cross on top and a folded white flag the nation's carrying the casket China Luxembourg Switzerland and his youngest brother Seborga had looks of sorrow except for Switzerland who tried to hide it as they went past and set the casket next to Italy's the Pope said a few things and blessed the two before turning to the Mass

"The two brother's have requested to speak for the deceased"

Prussia walked up alongside Romano

"My Bruder was the best little brother one could ask for even when I was rambunctious or annoying he put up with it and kept being the best to me, Italy was the kindest soul I have ever met he could light up a room with his smile and the house is so silent without the two bantering back and forth on whether or not they should have pasta or sausages for dinner or whether or not he was going to stay the night" at this chuckles could be heard from the audience as Prussia continued "They were perfect with each other I had never seen my bruder so happy then when he was with Veniziano, they loved each other and I know it the way they looked at each other, now I may never know if he might have been my brother in law the what ifs will always haunt me I have begun restorations on a house that I haven't used in hundreds of years but I can't stay at my Bruders place everyday spent there is torture for me I want so badly for him to walk through that door with Italy beside him laughing at me" Prussia had tears in his eyes as he went to the side allowing Romano to walk up

"My Fratellino was always a burden to me, at least that's what it felt like Grandpa Rome after all favored him I was the forgotten sibling I was only known for my tomatoes and temper he could sing draw sculpt and had a large heart, who could ask for anyone better ?" Romano asked chuckling a bit "Mia fratellino was in a reality the best brother anyone could ask for I-"

The doors to the Vatican's cathedral swung open suddenly a mixture of daisy and rose petals blew in as two spectral figures appeared one held in his arms what looked to be a 2 year old toddler but who these two figures were shocked everyone, for there walking down the aisle was Italy and Germany, Italy's clothes reminiscent of the renaissance while Germany's was that of his childhood

"Veniziano?" Romano asked afraid he was seeing things as his brother got to the front

"Yes Fratello it's me, God has allowed us to return to see to that the birth of the newest personification of a nation goes smoothly" Italy said to him looking down at the girl in his arm's

"Bruder, and Romano, this is the Personification of the Germanic Italian Republic or Bellanercha as it will be known as and technically she is your niece" Germany explained reaching out and running a hand down the small girls platinum blonde hair as she began waking up Italy walked over to his brother and lay her in his arms

Romano and Prussia stood there in shock

"Fratellino, is Italy and Germany joining together?"

Italy gave him a nod

"Yes to support one another the people will join together this is why you two have been allowed to be with us even after you should have disappeared you two will be there to support her"

"I understand Fratellino" Romano clutched the young girl close

Germany and Italy looked at each other breathing in then looking at their brothers

"It is time for us to go"

"Please don't I can't do this alone fratellino not without you" Romano cried out tears forming in his eyes

"Fratello I must and you will do wonderfully with her" Italy comforted

"I promise I will " Romano stated clutching the small girl

"Bruder, please say hi to Fritz for me, I know I can't stop you but I can request one thing right?" Prussia said tears apparent in his eyes as Germany looked at him with a gentle look

"I will, try not to get into to much trouble alright?"

Prussia chuckled wiping the tears away

"Can't promise you that but I will try"

Germany gave him another smile as Italy kissed the little girl's forehead and he touched her they both turned and began walking back down the aisle forms shifting as they took each other's hands seemingly reversing in age till they at the end of the aisle where Holy Rome and Chibitalia turned to each other Italy's outfit changed to his green maid's outfit as Holy Rome wrapped his arm's around Chibitalia's waist and kissed him immediately a swarm of daisy petals surrounded the two lifting them up and engulfing them and when they dispersed the two were gone, the small girl which lay in Romanos arms woke up showing the bright amber orbs that once belonged to Northern Italy

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please Review**


End file.
